This invention relates to pressure responsive switches and, more particularly, to an adjustment mechanism for such a switch.
Pressure responsive switches used for fluid level detection in appliances are conventionally constructed with an adjustment mechanism whereby the desired fluid level may be varied. Common forms of adjustment mechanisms include a rotary cam actuator, a pushbutton control, and a slider bar cam actuator. It is an object of the present invention to provide, for a pressure responsive switch, an adjustment mechanism of the slider bar cam actuator type.
While there have been attempts to provide a slider bar cam actuator for a pressure responsive switch, such attempts have not proven to be entirely satisfactory, for a variety of reasons. Thus, with some prior designs, assembly has proven to be difficult. With other designs, the manufacturing costs have been too high. It is therefore another object of the present invention to provide a low cost sliding mechanism for a pressure responsive switch assembly, which mechanism is relatively inexpensive and easy to assemble.